


Of Mages and Lyrium

by SingingMom1716



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene Trevelyan's just returned from beyond the Deep Roads, back to her Commander's waiting arms, but the trials of what she witnessed haunt her sleep.  Confession can lift the weight of the world off one's shoulders, even the shoulders of the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mages and Lyrium

Cullen stirred, jolting awake when his fingers brushed emptiness next to him. He sat up sharply, casting a worried glance around the chamber he now shared with his beloved Inquisitor, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Selene's lithe form silhouetted in her balcony's intricate windows. Muttering under his breath when he saw her shiver, he groped for his smallclothes, and after tugging them over his hips, Cullen ambled towards the balcony, gathering up his furred mantle along the way.

Selene gazed over the distant mountain peaks, her arms wrapped around herself. The wind brought gooseflesh to her dusky skin, and coursed shivers through her body, for all she wore was a light Royale Sea Silk robe, the silvery fabric a near-perfect match to her silverite eyes. She gasped as she felt the heavy weight of Cullen's mantle settle on her shoulders, allowing him to draw her back against his solid warmth.

“I didn't mean to wake you, Cullen...” Cullen's voice was a husky, soothing whisper in Selene's ear.

“You didn't, but when I felt you weren't in bed...” He nuzzled his cheek against her thick, honey-colored hair, breathing her in. “You were gone so long in the Deep Roads, I was worried for you. Every day, I'd go to the chapel and pray for your safe return.” Selene snuggled against her Commander, drawing comfort and strength from his solid presence behind her.

“If I never see the Deep Roads again, I can go to the Maker's side a happy woman.” Selene shivered hard, Cullen realizing at once her discomfort wasn't from the wind. He was silent, cradling her until she found the words to speak again. “We were so far underground, the Shaper said we were beyond the Deep Roads. It was – disconcerting, even before we stumbled onto the lyrium.” Cullen ran his hands up Selene's arms to her shoulders, his fingers working out her tension as best as he could. 

“I read your reports. I know what raw lyrium can do to mages. And to be exposed to so much of it, even untapped – it must have been overwhelming for you.” Cullen leaned in, brushing little kisses behind Selene's ear before speaking again. “But there's more to it, isn't there – more you're not telling me?” She nodded slowly, her hair tangling in the fur of his mantle.

“I don't use lyrium, Cullen. That vial Madame de Fer insisted I take with me? It's the same one from Haven – I never touched it, and I never will, not after making half the Harrowing Chamber in Ostwick sort of – explode.” Cullen's grip tightened on Selene's shoulders, all sorts of thoughts running through his head – none of them pleasant. He finally choked out the worst image in his mind, barely able to form the words.

“What? I mean how... why... in Kirkwall, Meredith would have – she would have Branded you.” Selene nodded, raising her hands to lay them atop Cullen's, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I think the Knight-Commander would have ordered the Rite, except my mentor, who was running late that night, barged in and read both him and the First Enchanter the riot act for not following her instructions. You see, she noticed while teaching me I had more endurance than most apprentices. When the others reached for lyrium to help them get through lessons, I never needed the extra mana. And she told the First Enchanter as much, but he gave me the usual draught all apprentices receive for Harrowings.” Selene cuddled against Cullen, her fingers light on his until she felt his grip on her shoulders ease. “When given just enough lyrium to enter The Fade, I passed my harrowing with flying colors – well, except for forgetting my smallclothes under my robes, but what can you expect when templars and enchanters drag you from your bed in the middle of the night?” Cullen laughed, a low rumble against Selene's back, but the sound didn't last long, as he resumed his massage of Selene's neck and shoulders.

“So what happened to you, exposed to all that raw lyrium. Selene? I know it's still bothering you, whatever it was.” With a long sigh, Selene turned about in Cullen's arms to face him, a breeze setting tendrils of her hair dancing in the moonlight.

“It was like needles under my skin, Cullen – I could feel it even though the others did their best to keep me away from it. It was everywhere, like deathroot in the Approach. It was like my body was on fire under my skin – and Madam de Fer wonders why I don't use the stuff?” Selene quivered hard, only staying upright because Cullen held her so closely to him. She sobbed, tears shining on his chest. “I woke up and I could still feel it on me – in me, and we've been back for days. I – I want to feel like me again, but no matter how many times I scrub myself...” With a gentle smile, Cullen lifted Selene's chin, meeting her silver gaze with warm amber eyes.

“Then I'll just have to scrub you all over, from your head to your toes, and all the places in between, my sweet Selene.” He pushed his mantle from her shoulders, drawing her to the balcony floor, his hands already making good on his words, as the tie to her robe fluttered away on the night wind.


End file.
